1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a distance and an integrated magnetic field measuring device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Different approaches to the design of a magnetic field measuring device are known from DE 199 46 935 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,193 B1, US 2007 022 906 0 A1, DE 197 41 417 B4 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,878), and DE 10 2007 041 230 B3 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,329). Further, US patent publications No. 2011/0046906 A1, No. 2011/0057650 A1, No. 2005/0286190 A1, and No. 2007/0229060 A1 disclose further methods and devices.